


you look pretty good down here

by LouisCutie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Even, Rimming, Sick!Isak, Smut, Top Even, as always, lots of fluff, soft boyfriends, wet!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisCutie/pseuds/LouisCutie
Summary: Isak gets on all fours to reach and press a kiss to still Even’s rambling lips. Just as Even relaxes into the kiss, moving his full lips languidly with Isak’s, opening his mouth to let their tongues play and running a hand through his curls, Isak pulls away forcefully. Even surges forward, chasing his boyfriend’s plush lips. “Evi, I’m sick! I don’t wanna get you sick too!”or Isak is sick and Even is the most wonderful, caring boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TRAILER DAY! 
> 
> Title based on "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles
> 
> Please ignore any grammatical errors!

_Today 7:36 AM_

_Isak:_ _hey babe. wont be in school today. I'm sick :(_

 _Even: my baby_ _How are you feeing? Want me to bring you anything sweetheart?_

_Isak: My head hurts and i keep coughing and my nose is stuffed up. It’s ok. I think i'm just gonna sleep all day_

 

After pressing send, Isak blows his red, irritated nose and snuggles into the duvet covering his shivering body. He closes his sleepy eyes but right before falling into a blissful sleep his bedroom door is whacked open.

“Isssssak! Are you ok? Do you want me to call an ambulance for you?” Eskild’s invasive voice echos through the room.

“Fuck, Eskild,” Isak grumbles and buries his head into his pillow. “I’m fine. It’s just a cold. Go away.”

Eskild sighs, “Fiiine...but if you die in here don’t complain that I didn’t try to help.” Isak furrows his eyebrow but only wretches out a groan in response.

Once Eskild leaves Isak closes his eyes once again, this time succeeding in falling into a deep, much-needed slumber.

Hours later Isak’s eyes drift open drowsily to the yellow sunlight piercing through the glass window to his left. As Isak emerges from unconsciousness he immediately feels a hard yet warm presence pressing up against his back. In a half-asleep panic, Isak squeals and rolls away from the heat accidentally falling off the bed only to hit the hardwood floor beneath. “Ah, fuck!” Isak groans as a coughing fit bursts through his aching chest.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Even pops his head over the bed and looks down at his unamused boyfriend.

“You scared the shit out of me, Even! What are you doing here?” Isak wheezes from the ground.

Even shrugs. “Ditched class. Wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought you some orange and cherry throat lozenges and some chicken noodle soup and a couple boxes of tissues and a box of oranges -- Vitamin C is vital when trying to get over a cold -- ”

Isak’s heart melts as he hears Even present a whole monologue of what he bought from the shops for his boyfriend.

Isak, still on the floor, gets on all fours to reach and press a kiss to still Even’s rambling lips. Just as Even relaxes into the kiss, moving his full lips languidly with Isak’s, opening his mouth to let their tongues play and running a hand through his curls, Isak pulls away forcefully. Even surges forward, chasing his boyfriend’s plush lips. “Evi, I’m sick! I don’t wanna get you sick too!”

“Baby, I don’t care,” Even smiles while his fingers gently scratch Isak’s scalp in the most compelling way. “And besides, my immune system is ten times superior to the average human.” Ok that’s complete bullshit and Isak knows that but he still appreciates the attempt.

Instead of eliciting a response, Isak rolls back on the bed. He allows his tall, soft boyfriend to envelop him in a warm embrace. Isak buries his nose in Even’s neck and closes his eyes. He lets himself feel Even’s lips pepper kisses along his forehead and blushing cheek. Lets himself get dizzy with Even’s familiar, clean scent. Lets himself bask in the warmth that radiates off Even’s skin. Bliss washes over Isak.

“I love you,” Even whispers in Isak’s ear and accentuates his hushed words with a kiss to his ear.

Isak falls asleep with a smile resting peacefully on his face.

The next time Isak wakes up he can’t breathe. His throat is tight and his chest is numb. He yanks his mind out of a rapturous dream consisting of him and Even on holiday at Even’s cabin complete with skiing, warm nights napping by the fire and slow, sweet sex in front of snowy, ice-frosted windows.

Isak launches his torso up, coughing profusely. Wet tears stream down his face as consternation sets in. Gooey phlegm blocking his airway flies off Isak’s parched tongue. Isak takes deep breathes and gulps down oxygen once all the mucus unclogs from his lungs. Still frightened from the several moments of airway blockage, Isak cries out as salty droplets continue to tumble down his flaming cheeks, “Even, Even, Even.”

Not a moment later, Even appears from the bedroom door holding a tray of toast and a variety of sliced fruit. Seeing Isak crying and clutching his chest, Even promptly disregards the tray of food and rushes to comfort his whimpering boyfriend.

“Isak? Baby, tell me what’s wrong,” Even wraps his arms around Isak’s shaking body. “Please, darling you need to tell me what’s wrong so I can try to fix it. Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

Isak shakes his head and tries to utter out an explanation but all that comes out is a scratchy mewl.

Even grabs a glass of water and uges Isak to drink the whole lot before trying to speak again. He rubs his back soothingly as Isak chugs down the liquid, rehydrating his sore throat.

After Isak has calmed down enough he explains to Even what happened.

“Here baby, want you to drink more water, eat some orange slices and take some medicine. It’ll help with your head and drain all the mucus that’s stuffed in your sinuses,” Even commands gently while he grabs another glass of water, the food platter, and some medicine.

Even makes sure Isak has everything his needs and is drinking enough water before putting on a film and climbing into bed with him. Isak drifts to sleep once again tangled up in his boyfriend’s cuddly limbs.

By the time Isak wakes up he’s feeling two-hundred percent better. . . and sporting a half-hard cock straining against his boxer-briefs. His dream once again was of him and Even at Even’s cabin. This time Isak dreamt that after getting back from ice-skating on the lake, Even had stripped Isak naked and pressed him up against the cool window which displayed fluffy snowflakes falling, blanketing the already snowy ground and trees. Isak’s hot body and rapid breaths had fogged the window while Even fucked him hard and fast from behind.

Isak whines and ruts his ass against Even’s clothed front thinking about his sex dream and how real it had felt. “Mmm, Evi,” Isak moans.

“Hmm, baby? What do you need?” Even curls around his boyfriend and presses his lips to the back of Isak’s neck.

 _Your cock_ , Isak thinks.

Before Isak can actually answer Even murmurs, “Do you want me to run you a bubble bath, darling?”

“Mhmm,” Isak agrees happily.

“Alright, up you get.” Even picks Isak up, wrapping his legs around his waist, carrying him like a baby monkey boy all the way to the bathroom. He sets him on the toilet seat and turns on the water, testing out the temperature before adding a considerable amount of bubble bath liquid.

After Even’s satisfied with how the bath is running, he turns to his boyfriend and disrobes him. “So beautiful,” Even whispers as he pulls Isak’s white t-shirt over his curls, admiring his soft, exposed skin. “Want to keep your underwear on, baby?”

Isak shakes his head. Even has him stand on wobbly legs and shimmies him out of his briefs before neatly depositing the clothes into the hamper.

Even discards his own clothes and guides Isak into the bath. Isak moans immediately as his cool skin drowns in hot bubbles. “There you go, baby. Feel good?” Even asks. He settles in behind Isak with Isak lying between his legs and Isak’s forehead resting comfortable on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Mmhm, s’nice,” sighs Isak.

Even kisses around the back of Isak’s ears and neck while his wet hands massage his sore shoulders and biceps.  

Isak’s cock plumps from Even’s intimate touches. He mewls against Even in an effort to declare his state of horniess.

Even perks up, feeling his boy squirm against his mostly soft cock. “Baby?” He peeks a glance over Isak’s shoulder and notices Isak’s obvious hard-on. “Ah, do you want me to touch you, hm?

“Y-Yes Even, please.”

Isak sees Even snake his arm under his and slither it down to Isak’s cock. Even grips the base and squeezes gently. Instantly, Isak feels relief. He drops his head back on Even’s shoulder and moans open-mouthed.

Even smirks into Isak’s hair and bites the shell of his ear, “Mmm, got me so hard, babe.” Even slowly starts to pump Isak’s cock teasingly. The water half-submerging Isak’s cock splashes with each stroke.

“Faster, please,” Isak begs, thrusting up into Even’s fist. “Wanna come.”

“Not yet, baby. Gonna make you come from just my tongue.”

“Wha-- ah, fuck!” Isak realizes what Even just insinuated.

Even chuckles and removes his hand from Isak’s leaking cock. “Hands and knees. Now,” he whispers with a low, sultry voice.

Isak gulps audibly as he complies with Even’s order. He crouches forward in the tub on his hands and knees positioning his ass on display for his boyfriend. “What do you want, baby?”

“Want you to lick me, please Even. ‘M so hot,” Isak moans and writhes in place.

“Yeah, baby? Want me to eat your ass, make you feel good?”

Isak moans and lets out a small whimper.

After what seems like forever Isak finally feels Even’s mouth on his left cheek. He’s sucking, biting, marking Isak’s smooth, wet skin.

Isak arches his back, twisting his ass closer to Even.

Suddenly, Even’s mouth encloses itself on Isak’s rim.

“Ahh - Evi, fuck,” Isak bites his lip to keep from shouting.

When Even eats ass, he goes at it overzealously like it’s his last meal he’s ever going to eat. He suctions his lips around Isak’s clenching rim and uses his tongue to prod at the tight, pink hole. His hands pry Isak’s cheeks open to give him more room. If eating Isak’s ass were a subject in school, he’d always be getting A’s.

The fogging steam from the bath swirling around their bodies makes being intimate with Even all the more erotic to Isak. The sweet-smelling bubble bath scent hazes Isak’s senses as he arches his back and presents his ass desperately. His cock is uncomfortably hard and pulsing, begging for attention.

“Scooch back, baby,” Even mumbles against Isak’s ass. He slides his large hands from Isak’s cheeks to his hips and moves his ass back, barricading Even’s face between the wall and his boyfriend’s ass. With Even’s face pressed more firmly against Isak’s rim, Even thrusts his tongue inside.

Sparks of pleasure coil in Isak’s groin as he feels Even’s hard, wet tongue seize his consciousness, “Even, ngh _\- ahh!_ ” All Isak can do is whine his boyfriend’s name and submit.

Even smothers his tongue in the tight hole and fucks in and out with fast jabs. After tongue-fucking Isak’s hole for a while, Even retracts his tongue and licks from Isak’s balls to his up his crack in three broad strokes.

Pulling away, Even spits on Isak’s hole and watches as his saliva drips down his rim and over his balls. Even growls and skates his middle finger up to Isak’s hole to slide in the first knuckle.

“Ahh, Even!” Isak sobs and squirms uncontrollably.

Using Isak’s moans as encouragement and motivation, Even fucks his middle finger in all the way. He twists and strokes this finger inside Isak’s tight hole in search of his prostate. While prodding around for Isak’s small bundle of nerves, Even lowers his head and sweeps his tongue around his finger, licking and biting at the sensitive skin.  

Isak arches his back, his eyes closed shut and his mouth hung open in absolute pleasure.

“Taste so good, baby. Love you so much,” Even muffles accompanied by a low groan rumbling deep in his chest.

Even quirks his finger inside Isak’s hole, finally finding Isak’s prostate. Immediately Isak falters. His knees buckle and his arms give out as his cock spurts a thick load of come into the water beneath him.

“Good, baby. So good.” While keeping a finger pressed firmly on his prostate, Even places a gentle hand on Isak’s cock to stroke him through his orgasm. “My good boy.”

Isak’s a tired, useless limpet after he comes so it comes to no surprise to Even when he has to guide a soft and sated Isak on his back so he can get out and drain the tub. After pulling the plug, he grabs the fluffiest towel he can find on the rack and helps Isak stand on his feel.

First he dries off his baby’s face, next his chest, back, and legs. After drying both Isak and himself off, Even picks Isak up bridal style and carries him back to Isak’s bedroom. He lays Isak on the bed and grabs clean boxer-briefs from his dresser. He slides them up his boyfriend’s legs and onto his bum before wrapping him in his duvet, making sure he’s warm.

Even presses a kiss to Isak’s lips, nose, and forehead before scurrying off to the bathroom to jerk off.

When he returns, red-faced and blissed-out, Even crawls under the covers and snuggles up next to his boyfriend.

“Hey, Evi?” Isak squeaks out from against a pillow.

Even kisses Isak’s cheek. “Mhm, darling?”

_**“Can we go on holiday to your cabin next weekend?”** _

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii
> 
> Been awhile? 
> 
> Next fic possibly: Summer holiday at Even's cabin?? Yes? No? Let me know! 
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! They mean a lot to me! :)
> 
> evenheartsisak.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


End file.
